Tales of the ghost of sparta
Before he slayed Ares and became the god of war kratos was in servitude to the gods to be rid of the nightmares that had plagued him from the horrible act he had committed when he slew his family. in his ten years of servitude he was tasked by the gods to do many quests this tale tells but one of them. 'Journey to Thebes ' Kratos sat their tossing and turning in his bed as the nightmares appeared to him in his sleep once again the vivid image of him murdering his wife and daughter replayed again and again. kratos sat there on his knees soaked in the blood of his daughter their lifeless corpses cradled in his arms kratos was in a state of shock and horror. They were meant to be in Sparta kratos said aloud as he looked into the lifeless eyes of his loved ones, Ares voice taunted kratos "you failed to save them Spartan you killed them" Ares laughter echoed throughout the temple as kratos could only feel guilt and horror for the act he had committed. kratos woke covered in sweat from the nightmare he got out of the bed his feet hitting the timber floor he recalled the task Athena had set for him yesterday as he made his way to the deck of the ship. a monster known as the sphinx was terriozing the city of Thebes preventing anyone from entering or leaving the city unless they answered her riddles and if they were to get them wrong she would brutality murder them. kratos walked onto the deck of the ship and the smell of the sea filled his nose. One of the crew hands working on the decks spotted kratos and approached him. "We will be at the city of Thebes within the hour" kratos said nothing but gave a simple nod to acknowledge that he understood. Kratos surveyed the ocean the ocean was quiet and calm and the waters shone a bright blue. Suddenly kratos spotted something strange in the horizon it looked like a flock of birds but was shaped oddly. as they flew close kratos could make out their shape they were small no bigger than a dog they had the wings of a eagle but the body of a lion they had sharp pointed teeth but their faces were concealed under strange masks that concealed the upper parts of their face. The crew member in the crow’s nest bellowed that they were under attack before being scooped up into the air by two of the creatures. The creatures then sank their teeth into the man and began tearing him apart as he screamed him pain. the creatures began attacking the other crew members while some landed on the deck with their attention fixed on kratos. kratos gripped his blades of chaos as the creatures charged at him, kratos swung his blades cleaving right through the first two, one lept up in the air and sunk its teeth into kratos arm, kratos grabbed the monster by the jaw removed it from his arm and with one swift motion broke it neck. 5 more charged at kratos as he swung his blades. Limbs and blood splattered across the deck more and more came at kratos but thier werent a match for the ghost of Sparta after slaying 30 of them the rest fled snarling at kratos as they retreated kratos only sneered and wondered who their master was. the ship’s deck was covered in blood, limbs and intestines the familiar smell of death was ripe in the air. the ship had arrived at thebes and kratos stepped onto the dock which was just outside the city. an eerie silence filled the air kratos surveyed the city four empty guard towers stood as the defense of the front city connected to a giant stone wall that was 10 meters in height. kratos noticed the massive wooden gate and started to walk towards it. Suddenly the wooden gate creaked opene and a young man no older than his early 20s started to walk cautiously outside of the city. Who dares to leave the city of Thebes without answering my riddles boomed a voice" it is i aurous who has come to answer your riddles and free the city of Thebes. kratos searched for the source of the voice and thats when he saw the creature. it was 3 meters in length and had long beautiful golden wings with feathers that shone in the sun, it had the body a lion but what seemed strangest to kratos was its face it had the face of a woman and had long golden hair that fell at the shoulders, it eyes were a fierce golden with soft red lips and rosy cheeks to match. The sphinx hovered to the ground and walked till it was no more than a meter from the man. very well aurous it said in a soft voice answer me this answer me this: What always runs but never walks, often murmurs, never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats? Aurous sat their thinking deeply for 5 minutes as the sphinx sat there patiently. Finally aurous spoke" it is Charon aurous said proudly, that is the wrong answer the answer is a river young aurous the sphinx said with a grin on her face. aurous face turned to terror as he realized his mistake" now you have to pay the price" aurous turned to leave but the sphinx shot a beam at aurous and he hit the ground. aurous lay their motionless for a second but then began to squirm and wiggle on the ground as his body contorted and started to change shape aurous started screaming in pain until his screamed turned into a roar after a minute of contortion his body finally stopped moving and kratos realized what aurous had transformed into he had turned into one of those winged creatures that had attacked him on the boat the sphinx was turning people into winged beats. The beast that was once aurous got up and flew away into the city, kratos walked up to the beast and the beast fixed its gaze on kratos. The sphinx knew of the ghost of Sparta everybody in Greece knew of him, "You will not enter this city ghost of Sparta unless you can answer two of my riddles, if you fail to answer them i will kill you" "very well beast i will play your game said kratos.” First riddle Spartan which creature has one voice and yet becomes four-footed and two-footed and three-footed?" the sphinx smiled knowing that there was no way that a brute like kratos could answer such a riddle. kratos thought for a moment thinking then after a minute answered Man—who crawls on all fours as a baby, then walks on two feet as an adult, and then uses a walking stick in old age. The sphinx was shocked but held a calm face “how could someone as dumb as him answer such a riddle she thought to herself. Very well Spartan for your second riddle "There are two sisters: one gives birth to the other and she, in turn, gives birth to the first. Who are the two sisters?" kratos looked to the sky thinking about what the sphinx had said could it be a chicken no that wasn’t. kratos looked back at the sky and back to the sphinx, the sphinx was certain that kratos couldn’t answer the riddle. 'well ghost of Sparta do you have a answer or not" kratos starred at the sphinx’s face her face was calm yet her eyes pierced his soul like a dagger. The answer is "day and night" Sphinx. The sphinx’s face went from her calm demeanor to a fit of rage “how could you know the answer ghost of Sparta you must of cheated somehow. I did not cheat sphinx now leave the city of Thebes". I will never leave the city of Thebes Spartan and you will die Spartan. The sphinx charged at the Spartan claws rearing, kratos rolled to the side barely missing the claws of the sphinx, kratos swung the blade in his left arm slicing the side of the sphinx, the sphinx cried in pain and swiped for kratos head with its paws, kratos rolled to the left side of the sphinx and dug his blade into the beast. The sphinx took to the air and kartos held onto the blade that was dug into the flesh of the sphinx. kratos repeatedly stabbed the beast as the sphinx flew higher into the air the sphinx tried to roll and shake the Spartan off but kratos firmly held onto the blade, kratos climbed onto the back of the sphinx and stabbed the sphinx’s left wing and brutally ripped the sphinx’s wing off, the sphinx cried out in pain as they crashed towards the earth the sphinx hit the ground and kratos was thrown a meter in the air crashing hard into the ground. kratos got up on one knee groggy from the impact and started to walk slowly towards the sphinx which laid on the ground motionless with blood weeping out the torn wing. as kratos approached the monster the sphinx leapt up and pinned kratos chest to the ground the sphinx tried to bite kratos head off but kratos broke free from the grip off the sphinx and stabbed it in the right eye the sphinx cried out in pain as blood gushed out of its eye socket kratos gripped his blades more firmly and grabbed the head of the sphinx and started to repeatedly stab the sphinx in the head. After stabbing it multiple times in the head kratos let go of the sphinx and it fell down to the ground head. kratos covered in blood started walking to the city of Thebes as the citizens of Thebes came out of their houses and came to praise the person who had killed the sphinx but upon catching sight of the ghost of Sparta they ran back into the city full of fear thinking that once again there city plagued by a monster, kratos knew the reaction well all throughout Greece people were scared of the man known as the ghost of Sparta. 'Spartan" screamed a voice behind kratos. kratos turned and saw a man that was three inched shorter than wearing a toga him with a athletic build. The blade the man held had a strange aura glowing from it kratos could tell it was no ordinary blade. "What businesses have you with me" kratos yelled in an angry tone. "How dare you slay the sphinx spartan i was meant to slay the beast and became king of the city i oepius you have taken away my destiny now i will take your life. The man charged at kratos swinging his blade swiftly and furiously rage filled this man’s soul. kratos dodged each swipe barley ducking and weaving to avoid oepius blade. kratos had no desire to kill the man but oepius had left him no choice kratos stabbed his blade into the man's abdomen and blood gushed from the man’s mouth. "Why do the gods curse me Spartan" those were the last words oepius spoke before the life drained out of his body. kratos set sail on his ship when the statue Athena started glowing " you have done well kratos the city of Thebes is in your debt" I don’t care for the people of Thebes Athena i only serve the gods to rid me of my nightmares. "someday kratos you will be rid of the nightmares till then you must trust and serve the gods" the glow of Athena’s statue disappeared and kratos could only reminiscence about the evil he had committed. Write the second section of your page here.